wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гербовая накидка
Гербовая накидка относится к типу одежды из ткани с некоторым символом или рисунком, которая размещается в соответствующей ячейке снаряжения персонажа игрока, поверх предметов брони на грудь. Первоначально эти предметы несли чисто косметическую нагрузку и предназначались для индивидуализации внешнего вида персонажей игроков, что делало гербовую накидку похожей на рубашку. Теперь ношение этого предмета чаще говорит о том, что её владелец копит репутацию к некоторой фракции, посещая подземелья в соответствующей гербовой накидке. Краткий обзор Исторически, гербовая накидка может служить как в качестве рубашки без рукавов или же пальто, часто поверх брони, так и в качестве средства отображения геральдики (аналогично ). Персонажам игроков она может пригодиться в качестве указания на принадлежность какой-либо гильдии или верность какой-либо группе (в процессе ролевой игры), либо может использоваться, дабы похвастаться какими-либо достижениями, или же может применяться сугубо в качестве декоративных целей. Первоначально, с выходом World of Warcraft, персонажам игроков были доступны только гильдейские гербовые накидки. Появление полей боя и системы чести привело к введению в игру новых гербовых накидок, которые указывали на ранг игрока или приверженность его к некоторой фракции с полей боя. Игровое событие «Вторжение Плети» также добавило в игру небольшое количество новых накидок. В World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade каждая фракция Запределья стала обладать своей собственной накидкой, доступной персонажам игроков по достижению уровня репутации . World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King не стало исключением, но требования к уровню репутации были снижены, а для некоторых фракций их не было вовсе, что было обусловлено введением системы чемпионства, используемой для накопления репутации. В обновлении 3.0.2 появилась система достижений, включающая в себя награды за коллекционирование гербовых накидок. Получив и надев первую свою накидку, персонаж игрока получит достижение из серии общих достижений, которое называется — Представитель. Следующим достижением при коллекционировании гербовых накидок будет 10 гербовых накидок, а затем — 25 гербовых накидок, призом за которое является гербовая накидка целеустремленности. Пока нет информации о планах разработчиков по вопросу уменьшения занимаемого накидками места в инвентаре, как это ранее было сделано со спутниками персонажей игроков и верховыми животными, коллекционирование которых также имеет похожие достижения, как и при сборе гербовых накидок. Сотрудники Blizzard всё же упоминали о том, что в будущем, возможно, они займутся этим вопросом. Однако стоит отметить, что хранение накидок не является требованием для указанного достижения, достаточно надеть их всего один лишь раз, после чего эти накидки можно продать или удалить из инвентаря, не беспокоясь, что они не будут учтены в достижении. От некоторых накидок можно отказаться, а затем получить их или приобрести у любого торговца накидками. Это относится к тем из них, которые являются наградами за не повторяющиеся задания или достижения, например, зеленая трофейная гербовая накидка Иллидари. Репутация Во времена дополнения The Burning Crusade гербовые накидки служили в качестве способа показать окружающим факт достижения уровня репутации к некоторой фракции. После выхода дополнения Wrath of the Lich King их предназначение изменилось. Накидки фракций Нордскола приобретались при уровне репутации к ним , позволяя увеличивать репутацию к этим фракциям при ношении их во время убийства монстров в высокоуровневых подземельях. Получить репутацию можно было при прохождении подземелий в героическом режиме, либо в нормальном режиме, но только для тех подземелий, что предназначены для персонажей 80-го уровня. В Cataclysm, помимо новых фракций и их гербовых накидок, позволяющих увеличить репутацию при прохождении высокоуровневых подземелий этого дополнения, были произведены изменения в механике столичных гербовых накидок Серебряного турнира, которые также стали давать репутацию к соответствующему городу при убийстве монстров в подземельях Cataclysm. Торговцы гербовыми накидками Как правило, существует два основных вида торговцев, продающих гербовые накидки. Те накидки, что связаны с игровыми фракциями, почти всегда можно приобрести у интендантов этих фракций. Гостевые покои почти всех крупных городов имеют своих торговцев накидками, продающих гербовые накидки гильдий. Помимо этого, у них можно приобрести: * Гербовые накидки фракций Burning Crusade * Накидки за PvP ранг * Гербовые накидки полей боя Накидки, продаваемые торговцами гостевых покоев, стоят столько же и имеют те же ограничения при их покупке, что и у соответствующих интендантов. Гербовые накидки гильдий Гербовые накидки гильдий можно приобрести за у регистратора гильдий в гостевых покоях любого столичного города. Лидеры гильдии за могут выбрать символ для своей гильдии и цветовую схему для гильдейской гербовой накидки. В разделе внешних ссылок этой статьи можно найти ссылки на веб-ресурсы с инструментами по разработке гильдейских накидок. Каждый раз, когда вам захочется изменить внешний вид гильдейской гербовой накидки после её первого создания, придётся выложить . Гербовые накидки за ранг в PvP Накидки за ранг — это награда за PvP сражения в рамках системы чести (поля боя). Накидки рядовых были доступны за при достижении звания Рядовой и Разведчик (достижение). * Гербовая накидка рядового — это накидка синего цвета с золотой головой льва спереди, по существу, такую накидку носят стражники Штормграда. * Гербовая накидка разведчика — это накидка красного цвета (точнее, тёмно-оранжевого) с эмблемой Орды белого цвета. Эти две накидки можно приобрести у любого торговца накидками, кроме Даларана, за . Image:Private's Tabard.jpg| Image:Scout's Tabard.jpg| Офицерские накидки стоили уже при достижении звания Рыцарь (достижение) и Каменный страж. Несколько более яркие, эти накидки похожи на накидки для рядовых, но с большим количеством деталей. * * Точно также, эти две накидки теперь можно приобрести за . Image:Knight's Colors.jpg| Image:Stone Guard's Herald.jpg| Гербовые накидки полей боя Гербовые накидки с полей боя могут быть куплены у торговцев или получены за выполнение задания. Возможность приобрести эти накидки зависит от уровня репутации с фракцией соответствующего поля боя. Внешний вид у этих накидок уникален. Накидки Альтеракской долины можно приобрести у всех торговцев накидками, за исключением торговца в Даларане, или же у снабженцев на входе этого поля боя, за . * — эта накидка имеет красный фон с золотой окантовкой, на котором изображено золотое копьё. * — у данной накидки на синем фоне с белой окантовкой в центре изображена голова волка белого цвета, обрамлённая белым кругом; сочетание белого и синего, а также угловатые формы, символизируют холод Альтеракской долины. Image:Stormpike Tabard.jpg| Image:Frostwolf Tabard.jpg| Накидки с поля боя Низина Арати становится доступна для покупки при достижении уровня репутации с Лига Аратора или Осквернители и завершения задания Задание:Контроль над пятью базами или Задание:Занять пять баз. * * Image:League of Arathor Tabard.jpg| Image:Defilers Tabard.jpg| Накидки Ущелья Песни Войны можно приобрести у всех торговцев накидками, за исключением торговца в Даларане, или же у снабженцев на входе этого поля боя, за . * * Image:Silverwing Tabard.jpg| Image:Warsong Tabard.jpg| Гербовая накидка завоевания является наградой за выполнение достижения . Файл:Tabard of Conquest (Alliance).jpg| для Альянса. Файл:Tabard of Conquest (Horde).jpg| для Орды. Гербовые накидки арены Гербовые накидки арены можно получить, заработав достаточное количество очков арены в течение игрового сезона. У данных накидок уникальный дизайн. * — этот накидка с изображением меча цвета слоновой кости с зелёным самоцветом в центе рукояти, расположенные на синем фоне. * — этот накидка с изображением меча цвета бронзы с красным самоцветом в центе рукояти, расположенные на коричневом фоне. Файл:Relentless Gladiator's Tabard.jpg| Файл:Furious Gladiator's Tabard.jpg| Прочие гербовые накидки * , , , , , , и — награды с World of Warcraft Trading Card Game. * падает с новобранца Алого ордена в оружейной монастыря Алого ордена, после убийства Ирода. * и — награды за выполнение во время «Огненного солнцеворота» задания Задание:Осколки Ахуна. Image:Tabard of Brilliance2.jpg| Image:Tabard of Flame.jpg| Image:Tabard of Frost.jpg| Image:Tabard of Fury2.jpg| Image:Tabard of Nature2.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Arcane2.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Defender2.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Void2.jpg| Image:Scarlet Tabard.jpg| Image:Midsummer Fire Blue Tabard.jpg| Image:Midsummer Fire Red Tabard.jpg| Гербовые накидки прошедших событий Данные гербовые накидки были доступны в течение ограниченного периода времени и теперь их приобрести невозможно. Некоторые из них можно заново получить у торговцев накидками, если ранее персонаж игрока уже обладал ими. * — награда с игрового события «Дух соперничества». * — награда с «Test of Honor Contest». * — можно было приобрести за некротические руны у Экипировщика из ордена Серебряного Рассвета во время игрового события «Вторжение Плети». * — награда за выполнение задания Задание:Битва в Проломе (Выжженные земли) во время игровых событий по открытию Тёмного портала. Внешне она выглядела также, как и вышеуказанная накидка Серебряного Рассвета. Image:Competitors Tabard.jpg| Image:Contest Winner's Tabard.jpg| Image:ArgentTabard.jpg| Гербовые накидки The Burning Crusade Если не указано иное, то для приобретения этих гербовых накидок требуется иметь репутацию к соответствующей фракции. Эти накидки можно приобрести у интендантов фракции за или за после вычета скидки. * — это награда с серии заданий паладинов эльфов крови на эпическое верховое животное. * — это награда с серии заданий дренеев в стартовой зоне этой расы. * и * — награды за выполнение задания Задание:Битва у Кровавого Дозора в Долине Призрачной Луны. Image:Blood Knight Tabard.jpg| Image:Hand of Argus Tabard.jpg| Image:Honor Hold Tabard.jpg| Image:Thrallmar Tabard.jpg| Image:Cenarion Expedition Tabard.jpg| Image:Sporeggar Tabard.jpg| Image:Kurenai Tabard.jpg| Image:Mag'har Tabard.jpg| Image:Lower City Tabard.jpg| Image:Aldor_Tabard.jpg| Image:Scryers Tabard.jpg| Image:Sha'tar Tabard.jpg| Image:Consortium Tabard.jpg| Image:Skyguard Tabard.jpg| Image:Ogri'la Tabard.png| Image:Keepers of Time Tabard.jpg| Image:Green Trophy Tabard of the Illidari.jpg| Image:Purple Trophy Tabard of the Illidari.jpg| Image:Shattered Sun Tabard.jpg| Гербовые накидки Wrath of the Lich King * — награда за получение достижения Хранитель мудрости. * — награда за получение достижения Жестокость гладиатора. * — награда за получение достижения 25 гербовых накидок. * приобретается у Серебряного Авангарда при наличии к ней репутации . * приобретается у Рыцарей Черного Клинка при наличии к ним репутации . * — награда за получение достижения Нордскол. * приобретается у фракции Кирин-Тор при достижении уровня репутации с ними . * приобретается у фракции Драконий союз при достижении уровня репутации с ними . Гербовые накидки Серебряного турнира можно приобрести за став чемпионом соответствующей фракции. После выхода дополнения Cataclysm их можно купить в столичных городах за , позволяя зарабатывать репутацию к ним при ношении этих накидок в подземельях. * позволяет увеличить репутацию к Дарнасу. * позволяет увеличить репутацию к Экзодару. * позволяет увеличить репутацию к Гномрегану. * позволяет увеличить репутацию к Стальгорну. * позволяет увеличить репутацию к Штормграду. * позволяет увеличить репутацию к Оргриммару. * позволяет увеличить репутацию к троллям Черного Копья. * позволяет увеличить репутацию к Луносвету. * позволяет увеличить репутацию к Громовому Утёсу. * позволяет увеличить репутацию к Подгороду. * позволяет переместить её владельца в Ристалище Серебряного турнира. * приобретается у Серебряного союза при наличии к ним репутации . * приобретается у Похитителей Солнца при наличии к ним репутации . * — награда за выполнение задания Задание:Искупление Утера Светоносного. Image:Loremaster's Colors.jpg| Image:Tabard of Brute Force.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Achiever.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Argent Crusade.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Ebon Blade.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Explorer.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Kirin Tor.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Wyrmrest Accord.jpg| Image:Darnassus Tabard.jpg| Image:Exodar Tabard.jpg| Image:Gnomeregan Tabard.jpg| Image:Ironforge Tabard.jpg| Image:Stormwind Tabard 3.jpg| Image:Orgrimmar Tabard.jpg| Image:Sen'jin Tabard.jpg| Image:Silvermoon Tabard.jpg| Image:Thunder Bluff Tabard.jpg| Image:Undercity Tabard.jpg| image:Tabard of the Argent Crusade.jpg| Image:Silver Covenant Tabard.jpg| Image:Sunreaver Tabard.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Lightbringer.jpg| Гербовые накидки Cataclysm * приобретается у при достижении репутации с фракцией Стражи Хиджала. * приобретается у при достижении репутации с фракцией Служители Земли. * приобретается у при достижении репутации с фракцией Теразан. * приобретается у при достижении репутации с фракцией Рамкахены. * / приобретается у / при достижении репутации с фракцией Громовой Молот/Драконья Пасть. * приобретается у / при достижении репутации с фракцией Защитники Тол Барада/Батальон Адского Крика. * / доступна у соответствующего интенданта. Image:Tabard of the Guardians of Hyjal.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Earthen Ring.jpg| Image:Tabard of Therazane.jpg| Image:Tabard of Ramkahen.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Wildhammer Clan.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Dragonmaw Clan.jpg| Image:Baradin's Wardens Tabard.jpg| Image:Hellscream's Reach Tabard.jpg| Image:Gilneas Tabard.jpg| Image:Bilgewater Cartel Tabard.jpg| Гербовые накидки Mists of Pandaria * приобретается у для поднятия репутации к фракции Пандарены Тушуй. * приобретается у для поднятия репутации к фракции Пандарены Хоцзинь. * приобретается у или при достижении репутации с фракцией Небожители. * приобретается у при достижении репутации с фракцией Земледельцы. * приобретается у при достижении репутации с фракцией Золотой Лотос. * приобретается у при достижении репутации с фракцией Клакси. * приобретается у при достижении репутации с фракцией Орден Облачного Змея. * приобретается у при достижении репутации с фракцией Рыболовы. * приобретается у при достижении репутации с фракцией Хранители истории. * приобретается у при достижении репутации с фракцией Шадо-Пан. Image:Tushui Tabard.jpg| Image:Huojin Tabard.jpg| Image:August Celestials Tabard.jpg| Image:Tillers Tabard.jpg| Image:Golden Lotus Tabard.jpg| Image:Klaxxi Tabard.jpg| Image:Order of the Cloud Serpent Tabard.jpg| Image:Anglers Tabard.jpg| Image:Lorewalkers Tabard.jpg| Image:Shado-Pan Tabard.jpg| Недоступные гербовые накидки Эти гербовые накидки одеты на некоторых НИП и недоступны персонажам игроков, хотя некоторые из них можно сымитировать с помощью гильдейских накидок. Файл:Dalaran Tabard.jpg|ДаларанПодобную гербовую накидку получить нельзя, но в игре существует очень похожий на неё предмет - , которое можно добыть с НИП Даларана в Серебряном бору. Только представители Орды могут её добыть, так как эти НИП дружественны к Альянсу, но данный предмет можно перепродать через нейтральный аукцион. В свободной продаже доступна также . Image:Tiras.jpg|Кул-Тирас Image:Hillsbrad Tabard.jpg|Лордерон Image:Scarlet High Tabard.jpg|Алый орденЭтот вид гербовой накидки Алого Ордена недоступен игрокам. Она надета на множестве высших чинов этой организации. Игрокам доступна накидка низших чинов - . См. выше. Image:Crimson Legion.jpg|Алый орден и Crimson Legion Image:Stormwind Tabard.jpg|ШтормградЭта накидка похожа на ту, которую можно получить на Серебряном турнире Image:Stormwind White.jpg|Штормград Image:Stromgarde Tabard.jpg|Стромгард Image:Theramore Tabard.jpg|Терамор Image:Darkmoon Faire Tabard.jpg|Ярмарка Новолуния Image:B.O.O.M. Tabard.jpg|МОЗГ Image:7th Legion Tabard.jpg|Экспедиция Отважных Image:Hand of Vengeance Tabard.jpg|Карающая Длань Image:Warsong Offensive Tabard.jpg|Армия Песни Войны Image:Brannexpedition-tabard.jpg|Экспедиция Бранна Бронзоборода в Ульдуар (Лиги исследователей) Image:Reliquary tabard.jpg| Замечания is a tabard that cannot be worn. It is used to create the Zandalar Tribe chest-piece for paladins, druids, and shamans. Although shields are often used to display heraldry, they have more than cosmetic purpose in the game. Not all characters can wield a shield, and the attributes of a shield are intrinsically linked to the appearance of that shield. For roleplay purposes, tabards are superior in that all characters can wear one, and they have no effect upon other abilities of that character. Заметки Изменения в обновлениях * (на Превознесении), до этого - .}} * ( на Превознесении).}} * у торговцев Серебрянного турнира.}} Внешние ссылки *Merciless' JavaScript-based tabard designer *WoWIGN Flash-based tabard designer Категория:Игровые термины Категория:Предметы World of Warcraft: Гербовые накидки en:Tabard